Catch Me A Song Fic
by girlychock
Summary: RE-DONE! This is 'superfan36's song- fic challenge' to Catch me by Demi Lovato! Check it out, check it out, check it out!


I slammed the door to Tawni and I's dressing room, tears falling fast from my eyes. Tawni wasn't there, thankfully so I slammed my body onto her leapord print couch. Chad was being such a jerk. All because we won the stupid Tween Choice he just _had _to call a recount. I screamed into the couch at how mad I was. Thankfully no one heard me, that would've been bad...

My waterfull of tears became water dropping from a faucet slowly and I was calm enough to get my face out of the pillow. There was a little bit of mascara on the couch but I didn't care. I wiped my eyes and sat down on the floor, leaning on the same couch. How could I be so stupid, believing Chad really liked me enough to not care about the Tween Choice and just be happy for his girlfriend.

I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples for awhile. Well, lets just say, awhile was untel eight o'clock when I had to go home.

I got off the floor and grabbed my things so I could walk to my car. I just hope while I'm driving I don't get in a major crash because I had another melt down.

It wasn't tell I was about halfway home, listening to my favorite radio station, when I nearly stopped the car. T DJ had just said, "And now we have a special guest tonight, Chad Dylan Cooper-" and that's when I got lost in my world, untel thankfullly a car horn got my attention and I was back focusing on the road.

"-and I'd just like to say sorry, with so song." It didn't even take me a second to know he was appolagizing to me, but I kept the radio on, just to see what it was.

_ Before I fall too fast_  
_Kiss me quick_  
_But make it last_  
_So i can see how badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass_  
_And don't let go_  
_But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while i sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_And your love is where im falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_See this heart_  
_Wont settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you'll do_  
_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes to high_  
_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where im falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_So now you see_  
_Why I'm scared_  
_I cant open up my heart without a care_  
_But here i go_  
_Its what i feel_  
_and for the first time in my life i know its real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've get me smiling in my sleep_  
_And i can see this unraveling_  
_And your love is where im falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love_  
_Please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up_  
_So just catch me_

I was speechless. I was just parking infront of my apartment building when the song ended. I got out of the car, went in the building and up the stairs to get to my floor. My door was at the very end of the hall so it was another possibly minute or two to get there. As I got closer, I saw I guy right next to my door.

It must just be my imagination though so I kept walking. As I got closer, I realized the figrure was real and just about five steps away, I gasped at who was at the door.

He was holding flowers, a box of chocolate and a letter.

"Do you forgive me?" I froze.

"I...um-"

**A.N. Okay, thats the end! I know the end is kind of wierd but I didn't want to spoil it for people who havn't heard what happens in Tween Choice or Sonny with a Choice or whatever. The beggining is basically what happened and then I kind of made it up all my own on the way.**

** Oh, this is also redone because I got bored of the other one. LOL, alright.**

** PEACE!**


End file.
